


Making winter endurable for bees

by Snehvide



Series: Post-Red Meat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Fever, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, Injury Recovery, Morphine, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pneumonia, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Recovery, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Sick Sam Winchester, Stitches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “Tre giorni fa mio fratello si è preso un proiettile, da allora ha sempre la febbre,” ha detto Dean al telefono. Ed è stato sufficiente. Sam ha sbuffato, lui ha sbuffato, il mondo ha sbuffato insieme a loro.Ma alla fine, il dottore è venuto quasi subito.Un uomo dai tratti latini, la voce pacata, le mani leggere.Si è fatto bastare il ‘è stato un incidente durante una battuta di caccia’ senza troppe domande, dunque a Dean è stato subito simpatico.Ha tastato il ventre rigido di Sam – anzi, di James, – rimosso le ultime medicazioni, storto gli angoli della bocca di fronte a ciò che celavano.“Chi diavolo ha dato i punti qua?”Gli occhi di Sam sono rotolati come due palle da biliardo verso quelli di Dean, che ritto lì, al capezzale, ha fatto del suo meglio per mostrare indifferenza, guardare altrove. Non incazzarsi..[Post 11x17 / Red Meat] [Hurt/Comfort a manetta]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Post-Red Meat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707193
Kudos: 5





	Making winter endurable for bees

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Questa fanfiction è il sequel di “Bringing bees successfully through the winter”, ma può anche essere letta come fanfiction a se. Lascio il link in caso vi vada di leggere anche la precedente.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920273

**Making winter endurable for bees**

“Tre giorni fa mio fratello si è preso un proiettile, da allora ha sempre la febbre,” ha detto Dean al telefono. Ed è stato sufficiente. Sam ha sbuffato, lui ha sbuffato, il mondo ha sbuffato insieme a loro.  
  
Ma alla fine, il dottore è venuto quasi subito.  
  
Un uomo dai tratti latini, la voce pacata, le mani leggere.  
Si è fatto bastare il ‘ _è stato un incidente durante una battuta di caccia’_ senza troppe domande, dunque a Dean è stato subito simpatico.  
  
Ha tastato il ventre rigido di Sam – anzi, di _James,_ – rimosso le ultime medicazioni, storto gli angoli della bocca di fronte a ciò che celavano.  
  
“Chi diavolo ha dato i punti qua?”  
  
Gli occhi di Sam sono rotolati come due palle da biliardo verso quelli di Dean, che ritto lì, al capezzale, ha fatto del suo meglio per mostrare indifferenza, guardare altrove. Non incazzarsi. Si è schiarito la voce. “Walk-in clinic.” Ha tirato fuori il sorriso più compiaciuto della sua vasta sfilza di sorrisi compiaciuti; talmente falso che è stato un bene che il dottore non lo abbia visto, troppo impegnato a valutare il danno.  
  
“Cani,” ha aggiunto l’uomo, scuotendo la testa con disgusto.  
  
“Reggeranno?” La pezza sulla fronte di Sam si è afflosciata su un lato appena ha voltato la testa per porre la domanda. Il dottore non ha risposto subito; prima ha voluto valutare i punti a uno a uno, li ha tirati, sollevati, ispezionati al limite dell’umana pazienza e sopportazione. Solo dopo ha ribadito che sì, sono senz’altro opera di un macellaio, ma reggeranno.  
  
E Dean è convinto che Sam l’abbia visto, quel sospiro di sollievo silenzioso tirato roteando gli occhi.  
Gli antibiotici prescritti in ospedale non sono sufficienti.  
Vanno integrati con altra robaccia sintetica che Dean non ha mai sentito nominare; in aggiunta a cortisonici, protettori gastrici, anticoagulanti e possibilmente anche delle vitamine, che non fanno mai male.  
  
Dean ha annuito durante tutta la spiegazione; la grafia incomprensibile del dottore, che su quel foglio bianco svela i nomi degli alleati alla sua battaglia, ha un che di confortante.  
Poi però questo ha sollevato un sopracciglio di fronte alla seconda pagina della terapia, quella spillata con una graffetta un po’ traballante.  
  
“Mi dica, James...” Il modo in cui ha cambiato tono ha messo Dean in allerta; tutto il suo corpo si è teso. “Ha mai avuto problemi di dipendenza in passato?”  
  
Dean ha voltato la testa di lato, poi ha riso. Se solo quel tizio sapesse di come Sam, modello di rettitudine, non vada neanche a letto senza prima essersi cambiato le mutande!  
  
La risposta di suo fratello, però, arriva come una stilettata al centro del petto.  
  


-  
“Perché hai detto di sì?”  
  
“Perché è vero, Dean.”

Al dottore non è piaciuta neanche quella tossetta con cui Sam ha intervallato la visita, il motivetto di una radio fuori frequenza.  
Ha voluto auscultargli il torace e le spalle, raccomandato qualcosa, ma a quel punto Dean lo odiava già.

La veranda ha uno spettro monocromatico in cui si interseca prepotente un tocco di verde bottiglia, quasi il presagio di una primavera anticipata di cui Dean non ha bisogno. È colpa sua e di quel sole bianco che brilla in un punto impreciso al di là delle nuvole. Se non ci fosse stato, nulla avrebbe dato a Sam l’impressione che fosse una buona idea, quella di lasciare il letto e ghiacciarsi il culo lì fuori.  
  
“Il sangue demoniaco non conta.” Poggia due pillole e una tazza di tè tra le mani di Sam, perché ha l’impressione che né il cappotto né il plaid che ha sulle spalle lo schermino davvero dal freddo.   
  
“Non conta perché lo hai deciso tu?” Sam ha le labbra più bianche della brina sull’erba. Tossisce, mentre cerca di deglutire le medicine.  
  
“Non conta e basta. Pensala come ti pare, ma non conta _e basta_.”  
  
Sam accenna un sorriso, ma quella ferita deve fargli così male che viene fuori appena una smorfia capace solo di farlo incazzare ancora di più.  
  
Dean scuote la testa, guarda l’orologio. “Dai, ti riporto a letto. Qui fuori si gela.” Abbandona la sua tazza di caffè sul davanzale, le mani scivolano dietro la schiena di Sam.  
  
“Ancora un altro po’–”  
  
“Sam.”

“Solo un po’, Dean–” Sam china il capo sul petto, affonda i denti sul labbro inferiore. “Hai sentito il dottore, no?“  
  
“Da quando in qua è così importante ciò che dicono gli altri?”  
  
“Da quando hanno ragione.”

“Come no.” Dean distoglie lo sguardo, annuisce infastidito. Fa finta di non vedere come Sam abbia stretto i denti pur di non urlare mentre, cocciuto, fa aderire di nuovo le vertebre allo schienale della panchina. Sul volto pallido, le sue guance brillano come due fornaci accese; sembrano capaci di far arretrare qualsiasi tentativo del freddo di aggredirle.  
  
“Voglio dire, lo abbiamo chiamato proprio perché volevamo un parere medico–”  
  
“Già, un _parere_ medico. Non un medico che non sa farsi i cazzi suoi.”

“Ha solo fatto il suo lavoro. Mi ha dato delle medicine più efficaci, ha detto che devo passare del tempo seduto per permettere ai miei polmoni di espandersi, prendere dell’aria fresca–”  
  
“E tolto completamente la morfina.”  
  
Sam non dice nulla, ma fa _quello sguardo_. Dean preferirebbe mille e altre mille volte ancora continuare a dibattere con Sam in un botta e risposta sterile che si estinguerà da sé, piuttosto che ricevere _quello sguardo_. È lo sguardo di Sam che gli chiede la resa, che letteralmente gli dice ‘ _okay, ho capito dove vuoi arrivare, non cercare altre scuse, sei fregato’_ , e di fronte a un simile affronto, Dean avrebbe solo voglia di metterselo sulle ginocchia e sculacciarlo come avesse ancora tre anni (il fatto che non lo abbia mai fatto, neanche quando aveva tre anni, è un dettaglio di poco conto).  
Ruota il bacino, recupera la tazza. Il caffè si è freddato, ma lui ha bisogno di fare qualcosa.

“Sto bene, Dean. Davvero.” Una serie di colpi di tosse squassanti lo sbugiardano. Soffia tra i denti, preme la mano inguantata sul cappotto. La ferita sta implorando pietà, e lo sta facendo a lui, eh – non a Sam, che ha deciso di non sentirla e non vederla.  
  
“Oh sì, sei il ritratto della salute, amico.”  
  
“Ho avuto di peggio.”  
  
“Stai per svenire.”

Sam disperde lo guardo di fronte a sé con un cipiglio che Dean definirebbe da filosofo, ma la verità è che non vi è nulla in quel cortile dove suo fratello potrebbe nascondersi, creare un mondo tutto suo, sfuggire alla realtà oggettiva da lui (non) gentilmente offerta. Un passero arruffato dal freddo si posa su un albero spoglio senza fare il minimo rumore. Si guarda intorno spaesato. Per un attimo, sembra guardare proprio verso Sam, e questo non sembra reggere bene quel contatto visivo.  
  
“Sto bene,” ribadisce, ma è chiaro che non ci creda più neanche lui.  
  
La tazza gli scivola quasi dalle mani quando prova a portarla alla bocca. “Piano.” Dean ne accompagna il gesto con una mano, l’altra è già andata ad accarezzargli la nuca con un movimento circolare e delicato.  
  
È una gentilezza che gli concede di tanto in tanto, una debolezza che viene fuori meno di quanto in realtà vorrebbe. Sam sta male, ha la febbre e il volto teso dal dolore; l’addome roso da una ferita che non sta guarendo come dovrebbe e i polmoni che chiedono il conto di _quella notte_ all’addiaccio e la successiva stasi forzata. Dean ha più giustificazioni di quante ne avrebbe bisogno per far aderire le sue mani come vorrebbe farle aderire sempre su quella pelle che sente appartenere un po’ anche a lui, una sorta di appendice segreta codificata nei suoi geni. E per Sam va bene, non ha da ridire.  
  
Dean beve svogliatamente gli ultimi rimasugli del suo orrendo caffè, poi fa ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare già da un pezzo. Trova irritante e profondamente sbagliato sollevare il mento di Sam e guardare di nuovo quei lividi. Può vedere il pomo di Adamo di suo fratello guizzare in alto, la carotide gonfiarsi, il respiro frammentarsi mentre chiude gli occhi e stringe forte il bracciolo della panchina. Sam sta disperatamente cercando di restare lì. Sta provando ad ancorare la sua mente e il suo corpo nel presente _e solo nel presente_.

Dean tira fuori un tubetto di pomata dalle tasche – una di quelle cose che non avevano mai avuto nel loro kit del pronto soccorso prima d’ora, ne prende una noce sulle dita.  
Sono passati quattro giorni, ma quei lividi sono ancora lì: pezzi di Corbin volgarmente lasciati addosso a suo fratello; a Dean sale la nausea.

Piega il collo di Sam di lato, gli sposta i capelli dietro l’orecchio, espone il livido scuro – quello più brutto, che ha a sinistra tra la mascella e il collo; li odia tutti, ma quello in modo particolare: la pelle intorno è così bianca da sembrare trasparente, quasi a volerlo incorniciare come fosse un disgustoso marchio, un bug del sistema. Un’anomalia del creato.  
  
“È un po’ fredda,” dice, e non dà neanche il tempo a Sam di rispondere. La pomata è sul livido, e quando Sam scioglie un gemito nell’aria – perché diavolo, è davvero fredda, e Sam sta davvero bollendo – Dean la sta già passando su di esso, ricoprendolo piano, con delicatezza, trattenendo tutta la voglia che ha di grattarlo via, staccarlo a forza dalla pelle di Sam. 

Gli volta la testa dall’altro lato ripete l’operazione. Ha la bocca impastata, non ha voglia di parlare. Non si parla di quello.  
Sam, dal canto suo, lascia che sfiori quei lividi con una arrendevolezza che lo manda in bestia, perché cazzo – quel maiale ingrato ha tentato di strapparlo da lui, e la sola idea dovrebbe fargli sentire lo stesso crescendo di rabbia che Dean sente sotto pelle; perché Sam è una parte di lui, e non va affatto bene che se ne stia lì, ad accettare ogni cosa come fosse un fottuto Gandhi.  
  
“Va bene così, Dean...”  
  
Sam si sottrae alle sue dita con un cenno del mento. In effetti, è chiaro che quel dannato livido su cui si sta accanendo non sparirà continuando a tormentarlo.  
  
“Dovresti davvero tornare dentro.” È come se gli effluvi del risentimento gli avessero dato al cervello, si sente quasi ubriaco. “Dico sul serio,” insiste, ma Sam è in preda a un altro attacco di tosse che gli sta sconquassando il torace, e Cristo – non accenna minimamente a smettere. 

“Sammy?”

Dal modo in cui preme la mano sul suo addome, anche i suoi cazzo di punti sbilenchi se la stanno vedendo male. Cristo.  
  
“Hey, Sam… Sammy?” Si siede sul bracciolo della sedia, porta una mano alla schiena curva del fratello piegato su se stesso come una sorta di riccio morente. Nascoste tra il petto e il cappuccio, le guance di Sam, prima accese, hanno adesso assunto un colorito bluastro, e l’addio di Dean a ogni buon proposito di mantenere la calma inizia prima con un tremito del viso, poi con il più sentito, cordiale ‘ _cazzo!’_.  
 _Cazzo_.  
  
“Tirati su, Sam. Avanti – su con questa testa, dai!” Dean digrigna occhi e denti mentre con sforzo sovrumano preme contro il torace e la schiena di Sam affinché assuma una posizione più normale. Le labbra e il mento del fratello sono imbrattate da una bava vischiosa e, attraverso essa, l’aria viene fuori con un sibilo che crea un impasto schiumoso venato di sangue.  
  
“Direi che sei stato qui fuori abbastanza. Tempo di tornare a nanna, Sammy.”

Non attende che la tosse si plachi del tutto; non appena nota un piccolo miglioramento, Dean afferra suo fratello per le spalle del cappotto e letteralmente lo trascina dentro la sua camera.  
  
“Dean, aspetta–” Sam inciampa sui suoi passi, le sue dita si aggrappano timide sulla porta a vetri; Dean non sa neanche perché si sia fermato. “V-va tutto bene–”  
  
A quel punto, stanno ansimando entrambi. Dean lo guarda senza incontrare il suo sguardo, le guance hanno leggermente ripreso colore, il che è certamente un bene (ma non abbastanza da fargli credere alle _puttanate_ che dice). “Sono contento per te, Sam,” sorride piegando il collo con sarcasmo. “Ma verrai dentro lo stesso! Avanti!”  
  
Sam geme non appena Dean riprende la marcia verso l’interno della stanza, un buon ottanta percento di stizza, il resto, dolore – o forse il contrario, a giudicare dal suono lacerante che emette quando Dean lo aiuta a riadagiarsi sul letto.  
  
“Fammi vedere cos’hai combinato qui…” Dean gli scopre l’addome prima ancora di togliergli il cappotto, preparandosi in cuor suo a un nuovo scenario apocalittico.  
Il sollievo arriva solo quando i suoi occhi incontrano le garze che avvolgono la ferita: sono ancora bianche. Linde e pulite così come le ha applicate il _buon dottore_ qualche ora prima. Avverte un formicolio ai polsi, uno strano senso di leggerezza al centro dello stomaco quando tasta con la punta delle dita la spessa medicazione.  
Vorrebbe complimentarsi con Sam per aver fatto in modo che almeno questa volta i punti reggessero, ma teme che questo possa in qualche modo incentivarlo a fare altre cazzate, dunque tace. Si accontenta di guardare suo fratello abbandonato sul materasso in preda ai sudori freddi. Gli occhi chiusi, i pugni stretti accanto al viso ansimante adesso di nuovo arrossato dalla febbre – sembra come una sorta di grosso, enorme neonato e a Dean scapperebbe quasi un sorriso se solo non riuscisse a vedere in quei lineamenti tutto il dolore che sta stoicamente sopportando.  
  
Lo aiuta a sfilarsi le scarpe, poi il cappotto, _piano_ – prima un braccio, poi l’altro. Ogni movimento privo di lamenti è per Dean una piccola vittoria, un piccolo trofeo da sfoggiare a quella parte di se stesso che meno crede in lui dicendo ‘ _hey, figlio di puttana, guarda – sono stato bravo! So ancora prendermi cura del mio fottuto fratellino!’_.  
Gli rimbocca le coperte fin sotto il mento, e Sam serra la mascella, affonda il viso contro il cuscino mentre tenta lentamente di portarsi su di un fianco, posizione che sembra in qualche modo attutire l’inferno che ha sul suo addome.  
Dean si morde un labbro, lo osserva ancora un paio di secondi e decide di affidare a quell’immagine il responso al duello in atto nella sua mente. 

Piega un ginocchio su un lembo del materasso, si appollaia su di esso. “Dammi il braccio,” chiede autoritario, anche se in realtà ha già fatto scivolare la sua mano sotto le lenzuola e ripescato da sé l’arto ammorbidito dalla febbre prima ancora che il suo legittimo proprietario possa anche muoversi.  
  
Sam solleva il volto dal cuscino, una ciocca di capelli castani gli è rimasta impigliata tra le labbra. “Niente morfina.”  
  
“Niente morfina,” conferma Dean sulla difensiva, sacrificando una delle sue cravatte da agente dell’FBI per farne un rudimentale laccio emostatico.  
  
“Me lo prometti?”  
  
“Ti collego una flebo con una di queste porcherie prescritte dal _tuo caro dottorino_. Le ho pagate bene, mi aspetto funzionino.”

Sam non sembra convinto. Increspa la fronte, ma evidentemente non è in grado di fare altro se non fissarlo con quei suoi occhi ridotti a due fessure sotto le quali Dean teme di potersi fregare.  
  
“Avanti, stringi il pugno!” sbotta esasperato, continuando a massaggiare l’incavo dell’avambraccio con della garza imbevuta.  
Sam dissimula (male) una smorfia di dolore, ed è la resa che Dean tanto sperava. Il minore dei Winchester affonda di nuovo la testa sul cuscino come ad acconsentire a qualcosa che sa di non poter controllare, ed è proprio a questa ombra di consensualità che Dean si aggrappa. Batte un paio di volte una vena timida ma tutto sommato grassoccia (una delle poche ancora intatte), allinea l’ago, porta a termine l’operazione al primo colpo. “Però! Niente male, non trovi?”   
  
Non si aspetta una risposta, e infatti non arriva. Fissa con dei cerotti l’accesso venoso conquistato, e il senso di colpa, sempre lo stesso e sempre costante, gli punzecchia lo stomaco come tanti piccoli aghi infilati da una mano maldestra. Soprattutto, li sente più aguzzi e rabbiosi nel momento in cui recupera dal cassetto del comodino una fiala che non è _esattamente tra le medicine prescritte,_ ma ‘sti gran cazzi.  
Quando i tre centimetri cubi fluiscono giù dal raccordo e un gemito di sollievo di Sam si erge a soffocare ogni rimorso, Dean sa di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
  
Va in bagno quando sente il respiro di suo fratello stabilizzarsi. Ritorna pochi secondi dopo con una nuova bacinella d’acqua fredda, si accomoda sull’altro lato del letto. Vuole vederlo in faccia, questa volta. Sente di avere il coraggio e anche _l’autorità_ per farlo.  
  
“Ti andrebbero degli hot dog per pranzo? C’è un furgone qui di fronte, non sembrano malvagi...”  
  
“Hot dog? Non male come pranzo per un convalescente–” Un sorriso stanco affiora sul volto di Sam, e Dean si complimenta internamente con se stesso: è riuscito a distrarlo sia dall’argomento precedente sia dalla pezzuola con cui ha ripreso a rinfrescargli la fronte.  
  
“Preferiresti del brodo di pollo?”  
  
“Gli hot dog vanno benissimo.” Sam tossisce, spinge il dorso della mano contro la bocca, i movimenti rallentati dai farmaci lo fanno apparire come una creatura di un altro universo.  
  
“Del resto, rientra nel comfort-food. Il brodino lo rimandiamo a questa sera.”

“Chi avrebbe bisogno di essere confortato?”  
  
Dean stira le labbra, scuote la testa. “Nessuno di mia conoscenza, figurati–” Ravviva l’acqua della pezza, deterge gli occhi di Sam. Li osserva mentre, lucidi e quasi divertiti, vanno via via perdendo fuoco.  
  
“Riposati, adesso. Ti sveglierò tra qualche ora.” Dean deglutisce, non è certo di riuscire più a ricordare qual è la giusta espressione di un sorriso sincero e rassicurante, ma mette comunque in scena qualcosa di simile, perché se Sam può ancora vederlo, allora è esattamente ciò che desidera mostrargli prima che possa cedere alla confortevole pace artificiale da lui creata.

Lentamente, le dita di Sam mollano le lenzuola a cui erano aggrappate e si afflosciano, dischiudendosi perpendicolari al torace. Dean le riporta sotto le coperte, sistema meglio la pezza sulla fronte.

Lascia che una mano scivoli lungo il fianco adesso rilassato dal sonno, e sorride. _Ha fatto la cosa giusta_ , si ripete. E se quei piccoli rigurgiti di rimorso dovessero tornare a bussare alla sua porta, Dean gli scaglierà contro la sua più ferrea consapevolezza: _sta a lui e a nessun altro prendersi cura del suo fratellino. Il resto può anche andare a farsi fottere._

**_Fine_ **

  * **_Betata a tempo record da Orchidea Fantasma, grazie infinite <3_**
  * **_Potrebbe, anche questa, avere un sequel, ma chissà ;)_**
  * **Se vi piace l’Hurt/Comfort, venite a trovarci sull’Hurt/Comfort Italia! :D  
<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/>**




End file.
